


Tuesdays

by SchmooziWoozi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmooziWoozi/pseuds/SchmooziWoozi
Summary: Daichi is hella jealous of books





	Tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUGAMAMA ILY
> 
> I've spent the past four days crying over my crush shes so gorgeous
> 
> No I totally didn't name this 'Tuesdays' bc its Tuesday today and everything always happens on Tuesdays

Books. Daichi had somehow managed to become jealous of books. How had he managed to become jealous of books? Well, it started on a lovely freezing cold morning during fall, when the man was huddled in a small coffee store off campus of his university, holding a cup of coffee and eating the bacon and eggs in front of him. His classes weren’t until twelve on this particular tuesday, so he decided to treat himself to a lovely breakfast. And lovely it was, especially when a silver-haired beauty walked through the doors.

The man had on giant glasses, not ridiculously giant, but a larger frame than Daichi had seen on others. A cream sweater was hanging loosely off his torso, hiding his most likely delicate hands from view, and his legs were shown in washed out blue jeans. Scuffed up white converse were on his feet, and a bag on his back. He practically radiated nerd, his almost shy glances around the coffee store were incredibly adorable, but the giant grin that followed when the mans eyes landed on the worked behind the counter, one hundred percent teeth as he almost skipped over to the worker.

“Asahi! Good morning!”

“Uh, good morning, Sugawara.”

The anxious male had run the coffee store with his boyfriend Nishinoya Yuu for almost four years now, and quickly became popular on campus due to its comforting presence. The younger of the two popped out from behind the anxious giant, smiling boldly and jumping over the counter to almost tackle the beauty, Sugawara, into a hug.

“Are those new books? They look new. But I can never tell, because your books always look in good condition!”

“These ones are new, Noya. Wanna see?”

“Hell yeah!”

Daichi spent almost his entire time staring at the beauty, aimlessly eating his breakfast and watching as Sugawara chatted to Nishinoya about his new books. They were thick, and Daichi couldn’t tell if they were just for his own fascination or for a course, if he took courses. Daichi took a quick glance down towards his watch, swearing under his breath when he noticed he had five minutes to get to his class to avoid being late to his class. Daichi sprinted out of the coffee shop, yelling a quick thank you to the couple, before making his way to his class. It was during that morning that Daichi decided he had to see the man again, and it became a daily routine for him.

Daichi would wake up, get himself prepared for the day, and then rush off to the coffee store to grab his morning coffee and breakfast, then watch as the beauty would walk through with his bag and books in tow. Noya would sometimes neglect the beauty to come chat aimlessly to Daichi, generally teasing him about his love of staring at Sugawara, Suga as Noya said everyone called him. That’s when Suga would almost block out the world, reading his novels and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose when they would start to fall. He always sat at the bar along beside the counter, Daichi noticed.

It was one yet another Tuesday when Daichi’s tutor student started working at the coffee store, bouncing around with Nishinoya to take and make orders. Daichi was leaning up against the counter, listening to Hinata ramble about the coffee recipes he had learnt that day {with Asahi occasionally correcting the odd mistake}. It used to be rare for Daichi to come to the store in the afternoons, but he found that the store was almost too quite in the afternoons, with barely any customers around for the staff to wait on. Hinata was making coffees, getting Daichi to taste each coffee and tell him what he needed to improve on. Daichi was tasting his third coffee of the evening when he heard movement beside him, and a silky voice started speaking.

“One of the usuals please.”

Hinata looked confused before turning to Asahi, watching as the man started making some type of coffee that Hinata apparently hadn’t learnt yet. The red-head bounded off to watch the giant work the machines, leaving Daichi beside the beauty he had been admiring for the past few months.

“Hello?”

Daichi realised that he must’ve spaced out, and Suga seemed to be staring at him with a worried look on his face. Daichi blinked, once, before shakily letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“Uh.. Hi?”

Suga grinned, motioning to the seat beside him before placing his book of the day on the counter. Daichi slowly sat down beside the walking, breathing angel, and awkwardly looked at the counter in front of him. What would happen if Suga bought up the topic of how he was always staring at him, or if they started a normal conversation and Daichi said something weird like ‘do you know how salt balances out coffee and bitterness?’, or maybe even accidentally choking on his own air.

“So, I see you here quite often...”

Daichi’s eyes widened slightly. It was coming, he knew it, he was going to be exposed and would have to leave the city because of his almost stalker like behaviours and start a new life in the highlands of New Zealand and become a freaking sheep farmer and talk to his farming neighbour Dalice, a lovely elderly lady who’s been widowed for seven years and owns nine cats.

“But you’re always alone?”

“Well, so are you.”

Shit that sounded rude.

Suga stared almost blankly, before the most angelic sound came out past his lips. A grin was on his face as he laughed, waving his hand slightly before continuing with their conversation.

“Sorry, sorry! What’s your name?”

“Daichi, Sawamura Daichi.”

“Was that a James Bond impersonation?”

“Of course it was.”

“I’s Sugawara Koushi, it’s nice to finally be of your aquantance.”

The two spent a good two hours just talking, and testing Hinata’s coffee, before Suga announced that he had a major essay due and he absolutely could not put it off much longer. The man smiled, leaving Daichi in the cafe. A piece of paper lay beside Daichi, and he was about to run out to hand it back to the silver haired man when he noticed his name at the top of the paper. He hadn’t even seen Suga write the note, but here it was in front of him.

It’s not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.  
I do believe that once my eyes landed on you on a Tuesday morning, I couldn’t stop myself from my own unwavering gaze.  
Young men’s love lies not truly in their hearts, but in their eyes.  
Your eyes are those in which I want to see love.  
As a wise man once said; Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none.  
It is you I would like to learn to trust.  
Call me? 0**~***~**** - Suga xox

And call him, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH WHO GOT THE SHAKESPEARE REFERENCES?
> 
> Might be an AoKise coming out if I can get any ideas? otherwise plz patient, KageHina coming soon


End file.
